Immortal Heart
by MixedWriterDreams
Summary: What happens when Angel Sterling comes to visit Alexander and raven? What all happens? Read to know


Hi!

Im Angel Sterling! Im A Romanian Vampire! I have a loving family. A Twin Brother Named Alexander, A little sister named Athena but we all call her Stormy plus Our parents Constantine and Cassandra sterling. Unlike most my family I have Long Deep brown hair, But I have the same color eyes as my brother. deep chocolate brown. He has A Soulmate for life named raven that he changed He sent me a picture (when she was alive of corse) and she seems ok.

Im going to go visit them for a while, I wonder what will happen? Hmm I will see. I said " La Luna come" My little pet Bat La Luna flew down and landed on my shoulder. I smiled and petted her head gently. I named her after one of my old favorite books. She squeaked. I just laughed beacuse she said " LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" I speak bat. dont judge me. I grabbed my duffle and walked down to see stormy On her phone. I said " Stormy come give me a hug " She said " Fine just beacuse I will miss you" She ran over and hugged me tight. I laughed and said " Im gunna miss ya little sister" She said " Im gunna miss you ya big devil" She calls me Devil beacuse my name is Angel.

Mom walked over and kissed my forehead. I hugged her and she said " Good luck darling" I said " Thanks Mum I'm gunna miss you" Dad walked in and said " Cmon darling the planes about to leave" I ran over and hugged him tight. He said " Be safe darling" I said " I will dad. im gunna miss u too" I walked out and La Luna Crawled inside my Jacket. I smiled and Ran to the airport. I made it there to see the lady checking the list. I said " Oh sorry miss im a little late" She smiled her fangs glistening in the moonlight. " No problem dearie" I climbed on and sat in the very back in the cargo space. There were a few other vampires back there too.

* a few long hours later*

After the plane landed I climbed off smiling in the moonlight. Jamenson was waiting my the mersadies. I ran over and hugged him. I said " Jamenson!" He said " Hello Ms. Angel" I smiled and said " Cmon lets go I cant wait to see Alexander" I climbed in the back While he climbed in the front. La luna crawled out of my jacket and sat on my shoulder. I said In a joking tone " Home James" He laughed and said " Yes Ma'm" It was our private joke. He said " Would you like the radio on miss?" I said " Yes Please" He turned on the radio. Angel with a shotgun started playing! I immedietly started singing along! Once it was over he said " Nice voice ms. Angel"

I said " Thank you Jamenson" We pulled up to the mansion I truly remembered and Loved. The door opened and Alexander and Who must be raven. I looked at La Luna Nervously. She Squeaked saying " Go ahead YOLF (you only live forever)" I chuckled and climbed out. I said " alexander!" He said " Angel!" I ran over at top speed and tackled him in a hug. He staggered back but hugged me back. We both laughed and looked eachother up and down. I said " You look Even more alive then ever" He laughed and said " And You Look like the rockstar you really are" Alexander looked at raven and said " Oh and Angel This is the love of My eternity Raven, and Raven this is My sister Angel" I walked up to her acting tough. Once I made it up to her I gave her a tight hug and said " Nice to meet you and welcome to the family"

She smiled and said " You really had my scared at first. But Thanks Nice to meet you too" I smiled. La Luna Squeaked! I laughed and said " Oh and Raven this is my Pet Bat La Luna" La Luna squeaked again. I Said " She says she likes your Bat necklace"Raven laughed and said" Well thank you La Luna I like your Eyes" La luna squeaked happily. I said " she said thanks" Alexander said " Ok And Angel we set up a room for you" I said " thanks guys"

We walked in. I smiled and did a light twirl. I smiled at alexander and said " This place is just like when Grandmother lived here" He smiled and said " Well we try to keep it that way" Raven said " Im going to go help Jamenson with dinner" Alexander Kissed her forehead and said "ok dont catch fire" She shrugged and said " I'll try not to" She walked off. Alexander smirked at me. He grabbed my hand and we raced up the stairs to in front of the door. I laughed and said "Just like old times." He opened the door and I almost cried. I used to stay here a lot with grandmother and this was my old room. It looked like a mix between my style and grandmothers. I hugged alexander tight and said " thank you" He said " anything for you..Little sis"

I looked strait up at him and said " We are twins. Dont even go Tryin That Shi* on me." He laughed. I walked in and did a light twirl. He said " Ok ok Im going to go help make dinner be good" I said " I'll try" He laughed and walked out. I looked around. I walked over and opened my Intranced bag. People think there are just vampires around. Theres the whole nine yards! Werewolf's ( and no were not mortal enemy's) Witches and Sirens...OH And shapeshifters. Never forget those. I saved a witch and She gave me an enchanted Duffle bag. It seems small but if I wanted I could fit my room in there. I reached in and Pulled out my speaker and Electric guitar.

If I remember correctly this room is sound proof. I started playing my favorite song. Gorgeous nightmare. I sang along. I suddenly heard alexander yell " ANGEL! COME HERE!" He had to yell loud. He could tell i was playing my guitar. I set it down and walked down to them. I saw Sabastain standing there. He said " Angel!" I ran over and hugged him. He spun me around and said " How have you been?!" I said " Good what bout you?" He said " Good, I heard you rocking out upstairs your still as talented as ever" I laughed and said " thanks"


End file.
